Be My Last
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: 27 Desember. Mulailah menghitung mundur. One-Shot .:NaruHina:. A bit fluffy with sugar on top. Happy Birthday, Hime.


**Hai, saya tahu anda pasti bosan sama saya (lagi-lagi rully) Tapi fic ini udah ada di dokumen dan menunggu hingga waktunya tiba. Ulang Tahun Hinata, tepat sehari setelah ulang tahun saya (nggak ada yang nanya) Ini NaruHina lagi. Kenapa? Karena saya lagi pengen manjain Hinata di fic.**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : (As always) AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Be My Last-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Hinata diam meski hatinya jengkel. Padahal sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto sudah janji akan kembali ke Tokyo sebelum Natal. Sekarang, dia membuat alasan lain yang membuat Hinata semakin meragukan niat Naruto. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama, tapi terus berada di situasi yang datar dan membosankan. Hinata selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Rumah Sakit. Sementara Naruto yang sering bertugas di luar kota, sibuk dengan konstruksi bangunan yang jadi tanggung jawabnya.

Hinata memainkan pena mungil di mejanya. Perhatiannya lalu beralih pada jam mini bertubuh putih yang duduk manis dan selalu setia. Angka digital berwarna merah di layar gelap menunjukkan pukul 23:42. Dua puluh enam Desember sebentar lagi berakhir, dan akan segera berganti dua puluh tujuh. Agenda makan malam romantis atau Naruto yang sekedar hadir di dekatnya, tersapu alasan sama:pekerjaan. Keinginan Hinata untuk bersama dengan orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya di hari ulang tahun, terpaksa dia hapus. Dengan suara sedih, Hinata bilang, "Padahal aku sudah minta izin cuti dari Rumah Sakit."

"Maaf, Hinata."

Kali ini wanita Hyuuga itu menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Aku janji akan segera pulang setelah selesai."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto," Hinata berbohong. Terdengar suara hembusan nafas lega dari ujung telepon lalu berganti dengung panjang, menandakan Naruto yang memutuskan hubungan telepon. Hinata acuh walau sempat terpikir bahwa Uzumaki yang dia sukai itu merasa senang karena perempuan yang Naruto jadikan pacar terlalu pengertian atau mungkin gampang dibodohi. Mungkin di sela-sela pekerjaannya, Naruto menemukan wanita lain yang jauh lebih baik dan cantik dari Hinata yang hanya unggul dalam hal menunggu.

Bila itu memang alasan yang sebenarnya, Hinata bisa dipastikan akan menangis sepanjang malam, tapi berpura-pura tegar di hadapan orang lain. Dan akhirnya menyerah karena terlalu lemah untuk melawan nasibnya yang jelek.

"Hai, Pendek. Masalah cinta lagi?"

Hinata mendongak ke arah suara cerah yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Pendek" karena secara fisik, Hinata memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Dengar, jika kau bosan dengan pacarmu, kau tahu Deidara-sama selalu ada di sini untukmu. Seperti yang dikatakan para musisi di lagunya, kau tahu 'kan? "Di sini untukmu" dan blah-blah-blah."

Hinata memperhatikan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya terpisah meja utama yang menjadi pusat kegiatan Hinata dan beberapa perawat lain yang mendapat tugas malam. Meja yang tingginya setara dengan dada Deidara bukan penghalang untuk pria yang telah akrab di kehidupan Hinata. Tubuh tingginya sedikit mencondong untuk mengistirahatkan siku di permukaan meja kayu. Poni panjang yang menutupi satu matanya, semakin terlihat panjang saat dia menunduk untuk melihat Hinata yang duduk di balik meja. "Apa rencana tahun barumu? Kencan dengan pacar?" tanya si pirang bermata biru.

Hinata tidak dapat mengerti kenapa pria cantik seperti Deidara bisa bekerja sebagai asisten dokter. Mungkin akan lebih masuk akal jika dia mendalami profesi yang jauh lebih berkelas.

"Tidak. Aku akan di sini."

"Jadi kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Bukan. Dia sibuk," Hinata menjawab singkat.

"Hmm..." Deidara terlihat berpikir "Sibuk dengan pacar barunya, maksudmu?"

Itulah yang Hinata khawatirkan. "Ku-kuharap tidak."

Di saat Hinata membutuhkan pengalih perhatian, kepala perawat datang menghampiri dan memberinya tugas. "Hinata, dr. Sasori membutuhkanmu dengan data kesehatan pasien." Wanita berambut pendek itu lalu duduk di kursi kosong sebelum menghadapi layar komputer dan segera sibuk menarikan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard. Hinata bangun dan mengambil clipboard dengan data pasien yang ditangani dokter berambut merah, atasannya.

"Hei, Pendek, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke pusat kota? Pasti banyak diskon yang menguntungkan. Itu lebih baik daripada di sini atau sendirian di malam tahun baru 'kan?" Deidara berdiri, masih di luar teritori para perawat.

"Tidak bisa. Hinata akan sangat dibutuhkan. Operasi yang dipimpin dr. Sasori akan dilaksanakan sehari sebelum tahun baru."

Pria berambut pirang beralih pada wanita yang sibuk membuat laporan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bossy, Shizune?"

Suara ketukan keyboard berhenti, "Aku yang bertanggung jawab di sini." Sepasang mata gelap Shizune menantang Deidara yang selalu tertarik pada perdebatan.

"Ya, dalam kata lain, kau anak kesayangan Tsunade."

"Hey! Jangan bicara sembarangan."

Merasa tidak diperlukan, Hinata keluar dari meja utama dan berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang terang menuju ruangan dr. Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun baru atau acara-acara khusus lainnya karena angka merah di kalender, telah menjadi hal yang asing bagi Hinata belakangan ini. Dia bahkan sering tidak bisa membedakan awal minggu atau akhir minggu. Baginya, setiap hari berjalan dengan kegiatan yang sama. Kesibukan tidak selalu terjadi di awal minggu, akhir pekan pun selalu saja ada orang sakit yang perlu jasa para petugas medis seperti dirinya.

Berbeda dengan mereka yang bekerja di kantor. Setidaknya, mereka bisa menikmati liburan setiap kali ada warna merah di kalender.

"Permisi," suara lembut yang begitu pelan memecah lamunan Hinata.

Hyuuga berlapis warna putih menghentikan langkahnya, menghadapi seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang yang berdiri dengan memeluk boneka Teddy yang terlihat usang menggunakan satu lengannya. Bajunya agak kotor di bagian lengan, noda yang sulit dihilangkan dengan deterjen. Matanya yang hitam menatap dengan malu ke arah Hinata. Rambut coklatnya tipis dan lengket. Sebagian besar kepalanya tertutup luka bakar.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata, berlutut lalu meletakkan barang-barangnya di lantai. "Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Ano..." Si anak terlihat ragu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengayunkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Mmm..." Lengannya memeluk boneka berwarna coklat lebih erat. "Onii-chan memintaku memberimu ini." Lalu dia menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih. Sebuah memo menemani bunga.

Hinata menerimanya. "Oh, terima kasih."

Anak itu lalu berlari menjauh. Bau luka yang sedikit amis bercampur dengan aroma lembut bedak bayi. Kemudian setelah tiba di ujung lorong, dia berbelok ke kanan, ke bagian perawatan anak-anak. Hinata baru berdiri setelah si anak tak terlihat. Dia memeluk lagi clipboard-nya, memperhatikan bunga yang ternyata asli dan bukan imitasi. Di musim dingin khususnya penghujung tahun, bunga yang identik dengan musim semi pastinya sulit ditemukan. Siapapun yang memberikan bunga di saat banyak bunga memilih tertidur, pasti punya selera tinggi atau dana besar.

Selembar memo tanpa amplop dia buka, tulisan hitam diketik. Tak ada nama. Hinata membaca isi memo dengan suara pelan. "Mulailah menghitung mundur." Tak mampu mengerti maksud kalimat, Hinata memperhatikan sekali lagi bunga mawar tak berduri di tangannya.

"Malam tahun baru masih lima hari lagi," seseorang bilang. Hitungan mundur memang berhubungan erat dengan perayaan Tahun Baru. Hinata membalikkan badannya, menemui mata ungu gelap milik Hidan yang bekerja di bagian forensik. Kantung mata pria yang memang sering terlihat berkeliaran di Rumah Sakit pada jam-jam malam, terlihat begitu gelap. Rambutnya yang keperakan, kusam karena lelah. Jelas, Hidan juga pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Lo ngapain berdiri di tengah jalan?"

Perawat muda itu segera menyadari posisinya, "M-maaf." lalu segera menyingkir.

"Gue cuma nanya, lo nggak usah langsung bereaksi kayak orang ketakutan gitu."

"Maaf."

"Lo nggak bisa ngomong selain minta maaf?" suara Hidan meninggi, kekesalan mulai terpancing karena reaksi Hinata yang semakin memperjelas ketakutannya.

"Maaf."

Hidan diam, mungkin jika dia bicara lagi, Hinata akan meminta maaf lagi. Mengunci suaranya, Hidan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, tidak mempedulikan perawat yang kini membungkuk, masih meminta maaf.

Setelah kembali sendirian, Hinata menyimpan memo di saku bajunya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong sama menuju ruang kerja dr. Sasori di lantai dua. Lalu Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku. Biasanya, saat mendapat tugas pagi atau siang, Hinata selalu menyimpan ponsel di loker. Tapi tugas malam memaksa Hinata menyimpan benda itu di dekatnya selalu, dan hal ini pun jadi kebiasaannya. Jika dekat dengan ponsel, Hinata lebih mudah merasakan nyaman.

Tanpa banyak menunggu, dia mengambil ponsel dan menemui nomor yang familiar untuknya di layar LCD. "Moshi-moshi, Shizune-senpai?"

"_Hinata, aku memerlukanmu di sini."_

"Tapi, dr. Sasori..."

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mengirim perawat lain ke tempatnya."_

Meski bingung, Hinata tetap menyanggupi. "Baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meja utama kosong, Shizune tidak ada, Deidara juga sudah pergi. Lampu utama redup dan beberapa lampu neon menuju lobby bahkan mati. Layar komputer menjadi satu-satunya penerangan yang bekerja dengan baik.

Masih memeluk clipboard dan data, Hinata memanggil senpai berambut pendek yang memintanya datang. Tak ada sahutan dan hanya ada suara sepi yang menyambut suara panggilan Hinata. Mata pucatnya melirik ke arah jam bulat di dinding, 23:56. Hampir tengah malam.

Di saat seperti ini, hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah mencari kehidupan lain sebelum mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan kesimpulan sederhana itu, Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap menuju lobby. Dia yakin di sana pasti ada orang lain, entah perawat, dokter, pasien atau petugas keamanan. Yang terakhir adalah yang paling Hinata harapkan. Petugas keamanan pasti bersedia memberikan rasa aman 'kan?

Lorong yang tidak terlalu panjang berhasil dilewati Hinata. Dia mendorong nafas yang sempat tertahan di dada karena rasa takutnya. Pintu kaca berbingkai kayu mengantarkan cahaya terang dari lobby. Beberapa orang terlihat mondar-mandir seperti biasa. Lobby memang selalu ramai dengan kesibukan. Tangannya yang masih agak gemetar mendorong pintu, suara keramaian langsung menyerang Hinata, lega akhirnya dia rasakan.

"Halo," sapa seorang wanita berambut keriting. Mata coklatnya yang terang memperhatikan warna mata Hinata. "Anda Nona Hyuuga?"

"Ya."

"Oh," ujarnya, tersenyum. Lapisan baju hangatnya yang gombrong membawa aroma coklat hangat yang memancing rasa lapar Hinata. Sejak sore, dia memang belum sempat menelan makanan. "Ini untukmu." Wanita itu menyerahkan dua tangkai bunga mawar, berwarna putih dan tak berduri, persis seperti yang Hinata terima sebelumnya dari anak perempuan yang malu.

Wanita ramah itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan. Masih belum paham keadaan, Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara vokal sekelompok musisi yang bernyanyi secara acapella. Lima orang pria berpakaian rapi berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Your love is king, crown you in my heart. Your love is king. You're the ruler of my heart. Your kisses ring. Round and round my head."

Satu orang pertama menyerahkan segenggam mawar putih yang lain. Hinata terpaku di tempat dan hanya bisa menerima.

"Touching the very part of me. It's making my soul sing. It's tearing the very heart of me. Crying out for more."

Orang kedua melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga orang terakhir, Hinata menerima semakin banyak bunga mawar segar berwarna putih. Tangannya yang penuh, dibantu pria terakhir dengan mengambil clipboard dan data, memintanya mempertahankan bunga pertama yang Hinata terima dari si anak perempuan.

"This is no blind faith. This is no sad and sorry dream. 'Cause your love is real."

Lalu mereka membuka jalan untuk Hyuuga yang semakin bingung, mendorongnya pelan menuju pintu keluar. Lagu berakhir ketika udara dingin malam bulan Desember menyentuh kulit polos Hinata yang tak dilindungi mantel. Salju lembut turun dari langit.

Kemudian lagu baru dimulai. Seorang gitaris telah siap dengan gitar akustiknya, berdiri gagah di dekat mobil ambulance yang pasif. Denting indahnya mengiringi vokal tunggal yang siap melanjutkan tugas memberikan hiburan. Hinata menyaksikan segala yang berjalan dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Matanya takjub dengan setiap hal yang membuatnya merasa istimewa.

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul."

Lalu semua berubah sempurna saat dia hadir. Dilapisi mantel hitam panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dia berjalan dengan kue mangkuk mungil yang membawa cahaya lilin, berpendar di antara warna gelap tengah malam dan salju lembut yang turun.

"I know that you are something special. To you, I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me."

Hangat air mata mengalir pelan di pipi Hinata yang memerah. Hidungnya yang basah telah menyerah sejak tadi pada kekejaman udara dingin. Jantungnya berderu dengan debaran yang begitu cepat. Pandangannya agak rusak karena air mata yang semakin menggenang.

"Happy birthday, Hime," ujarnya, mengembangkan senyum tulus yang begitu Hinata rindukan. "Kenapa menangis? Aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

Hinata menggeleng sekali, menelan ludah dan menekan bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Tiup lilinnya."

Pegangannya menguat, membuat mawar yang berkumpul di depan dadanya bergerak. "Kau... k-kau bilang tidak akan datang."

"Oke, aku memang berbohong. Tapi ini demi kejutanmu, Hinata."

Hyuuga yang berulang tahun mengangkat wajahnya, "Kumohon jangan bohong lagi." Menatap warna biru laut yang memantulkan cahaya lemah lilin.

"Aku tidak bisa janji," godanya.

"Naruto!"

Pria Uzumaki itu lalu tertawa pelan. "Ayo tiup lilinnya, mungkin jika kau meminta sungguh-sungguh, Tuhan akan mendengar doamu tadi." Senyumnya yang jahil menunjukkan sifatnya yang periang. Hinata sedikit merasa tenang meski masih kedinginan. Dia meniup lilin yang sebenarnya memberikan sedikit kehangatan untuk wajahnya.

Naruto lalu membelah cupcake coklat menjadi dua. "Lapar?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk, dan tak melakukan apa-apa selain itu. Tangannya terlalu sibuk menjaga mawar di pelukannya. Naruto menikmati setengah, sisanya dia berikan pada wanita yang menatap kue dengan penuh minat, menyuapi Hinata yang memang rindu rasa coklat.

Dengan mulut penuh, Hinata mencoba mengerti maksud bunga mawar yang diberikan Naruto untuknya. Pertama pria itu tertawa pelan. Melihat serpihan kue di ujung bibir Hinata, dia lalu melepas glove dan menghapus warna coklat dari bibir Hinata dengan jarinya. Mata biru yang memancarkan bahagia kemudian beralih pada warna putih mawar. Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas seperti saat terserang demam.

Jemari yang kini tak terlindung glove mengambil satu tangkai dari kumpulan mawar. "Satu tahun mengenalmu," dia bilang, lalu membuang bunga mawar ke lantai gelap aspal yang basah. Selanjutnya, Naruto mengambil dua tangkai. "Dua tahun bersamamu." Melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi.

"Kenapa dibuang?"

"Mereka hanya simbol," jawab Naruto.

Dia lalu menggunakan dua tangannya untuk mengambil jumlah mawar yang tersisa. "Setiap orang memberimu dua puluh tangkai. Jumlah keseluruhannya seratus tangkai." Warna putih dari seratus tangkai mawar juga bernasib sama dengan tiga tangkai yang pertama. "Itu adalah jumlah tahun yang ingin kuhabiskan denganmu, Hinata."

Tangan Hinata kosong. Naruto melebarkan mantel dan menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke pelukannya. Melapisi tubuh perawat yang sejak tadi kedinginan dengan mantel hitamnya. Menyatukan dirinya dan Hinata dalam kepompong mantelnya yang gelap. Aroma Naruto yang ramah menyerap ke dalam semua jalur darah di tubuh Hinata, membangkitkan bulu kuduknya. Irama detak jantung Naruto di kehidupan Hinata, mengantarkan lebih banyak kehangatan. "Kau mau 'kan?"

"I-ini...?"

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

"Bi-biasanya orang akan b-berlutut saat melamar."

"Ini bukan negosiasi. Kau hanya perlu menyambut tawaranku, semudah itu."

"Kurasa seratus tahun h-hanya sebentar. Jika aku b-bosan, aku akan mencari orang lain untuk mengisi sisa waktuku." Hinata merasakan getaran dari dada bidang Naruto saat dia tertawa, membuat tangannya melingkari tubuh pria tinggi itu lebih erat.

Tapi kemudian Naruto mendorong Hinata menjauh, matanya berubah serius saat menatap mata Hinata. "Penawaranku hanya berlaku sekali," dia mengancam.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, tidak mengenali sifat ini dari pria yang sudah dikenalnya selama tiga tahun. "Na-Naruto?" Pria itu diam, semakin memperlihatkan keseriusannya. "Ma-maafkan aku."

Naruto tidak mampu menahan lagi, dia tertawa dan membiarkan Hinata mundur selangkah untuk membiarkannya menikmati tawa bebas yang mengantar kepulan kabut tipis nafasnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata."

"M-maksudmu, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh melamarku?"

"Tentu saja aku serius untuk yang itu." Naruto menghentikan tawanya dengan cepat. Mengulurkan tangan kanan yang dengan lihai mengitari pinggul Hinata sebelum menarik tubuhnya lagi untuk kembali ke pelukannya. "Aku sangat serius untuk yang itu," dia berbisik.

Hinata mendongak, "Kau m-membuatku bingung."

Naruto bisa melihat percikan rasa cemas dan bimbang di mata Hinata. "Bingung atau ragu?"

"Aku t-tidak tahu." Pelukan Naruto membuatnya melupakan semua rasa khawatir, tapi Hinata tidak bilang. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah meski sadar dia semakin lemah dalam pelukannya.

Naruto tidak bicara lagi. Dia membungkuk, menggunakan cara lain untuk menyakinkan Hinata tentang maksudnya yang bukan sekedar lelucon kosong. Dia menggunakan bibirnya untuk hal lain, membelai dengan lembut bibir Hinata yang kedinginan. Hinata menyerah dengan mudah setiap kali Naruto membujuknya dengan cara ini.

Kecupan ringan berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih mendalam. Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dan melingkarinya lebih erat. Lehernya bergetar pelan saat Naruto mengerang. Hinata mendengar suara erangan Naruto sebagai pengakuan jujur dari pria pirang itu bahwa dia membutuhkannya.

Kasih mereka selalu terasa lebih sempurna dari impian yang sempat terbayang di benak Hinata saat masih remaja. Jauh lebih baik dari jenis kasih sayang yang pernah dia dengar dari teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Mereka bisa mendengar suara jiwa mereka saat bibir mereka bertaut. Ada gairah yang bermakna lebih suci dari sekedar nafsu. Ada sebuah kesimpulan yang seolah menutup keraguan. Pengisi kekosongan yang membuat mereka merasa lengkap pada akhirnya.

Hinata menutup matanya ketika Naruto melepas bibirnya untuk memberikan kecupan kecil di ujung hidung Hinata yang terasa kaku karena dingin. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut begitu merasakan jemari Naruto yang menyusuri panjang rambutnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Bahu Hinata berguncang pelan, suara tawanya cerah. "O-oke." Perasaan tenang membanjiri hatinya. Dia tidak lagi tahu doa apa yang ingin ia panjatkan pada Tuhan. Hinata merasa penantiannya telah berakhir dan kini dia telah lengkap. Uzumaki Naruto telah ada di dekatnya, bernafas dengan udara yang sama. Pria ini selalu memiliki kekuatan yang membuat Hinata merasa diterima, dicintai, dimuliakan, hanya dengan menyebut namanya di antara hembusan nafasnya.

Kini Hinata yakin, kebahagiaan itu adalah satu hal yang mungkin dan bisa bersifat pasti jika dia mau meraihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Be My Last-**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duh~ ulang tahun di bulan Desember itu berarti "hujan", mood-nya selalu sedih, males dan ngantuk =.='**

**"Your Love is King" lagunya Will Young**

**"Beautiful Soul" punyanya Jesse McCartney**

**Ya ampun... saya bikin NaruHina lagi. Padahal saya paling susah "relate" sama NaruHina. Maaf kalo hasilnya begitu simple. Review ya...**

**thanks **

**-rb-**


End file.
